The invention concerns a method for data acquisition using a spectral microscope. The invention further concerns a spectral microscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,870 discloses an arrangement for generating a broadband spectrum in the visible and infrared spectral region. The arrangement is based on a microstructured fiber into which the light of a pump laser is coupled. The pump light is widened in the microstructured fiber as a result of nonlinear effects. Photonic band gap material or “photon crystal fibers” or “holey fibers” are also used as microstructured fibers. Embodiments as so-called “hollow fibers” are also known.
Arc lamps are known as broadband light sources, and are used in many fields. U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,822 “XENON PHOTOGRAPHY LIGHT,” which discloses a xenon arc lamp for illumination in photography, may be cited here as an example.
German Patent Application DE 100 06 800.6 discloses an apparatus for selecting and detecting at least one spectral region of a spectrally spread light beam (SP module). Provided in the spread-out light beam are selection means which are embodied as slides, so as thereby to direct portions of the spread-out light beam to various detectors. The signals of the detectors are then used for image generation. DE 100 06 800.6 does not disclose actuation of the slides in such a way as to make possible rapid and reliable detection of a specific spectrum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,024 discloses a method for classifying chromosomes. In the detection of chromosome defects, the chromosomes are equipped with five different fluorescing dyes. The chromosomes can be unequivocally classified based on the attachment of the dyes to them. From a comparison with a reference, conclusions can be drawn as to the genetic defects that are present. Since the chromosome emits a characteristic spectrum as a result of the dyes attached to it, an unequivocal determination is thus possible. The method presented here is particularly suitable for determining the spectra of the individual chromosomes, but is not designed for application to fluorescence measurements using a spectral scanning microscope.